Bat
Musical weapons are the signature weapons of the FLCL series. They resemble and appear to function as classic guitars and basses in their appearance, but Haruko often refers to them as bats and uses them in a similar manner, causing it to become a common nickname for any musical-based weapon in the series. They appear to have a connection to N.O., as seen when Haruko used hers to open portals in people’s heads, such as Naota and Ide by hitting them with it, and can be summoned through an N.O. channel. She can also use hers to fly and as a weapon in her battles. When using Atomsk’s power, Naota could summon his Flying V along with Atomsk’s Gibson and even merge them into one weapon. Some have a cord that they pull to activate certain functions, similar to a lawnmower. A real baseball bat was also used by Naota in the episode Full Swing where it plays a significant part in the episode's plot. Naota learns to use his guitar as a bat because of this. Guitars/Basses Rickenbacker 4001 Owner(s): Haruko Haruhara, Naota Nandaba Debut: Fooly Cooly (episode) Gibson Flying V Owner(s): Naota Nandaba Debut: Full Swing Gibson EB-0 Owner(s): Atomsk, Naota Nandaba, Haruko Haruhara, Canti Debut: Brittle Bullet Fender Jazzmaster Owner(s): Julia Jinyu Debut: RE: Start B.C. Rich Bich Owner(s): Hidomi Hibajiri Debut: Our Running 1967 Model Mustang Owner(s): Haruko Haruhara Debut: Freebie Honey, Flying Memory (redesigned) Abilities All bats seem to share most, if not all, of the same properties. They can fly, affect N.O. channels, and are more durable than regular guitars so they usually do not break when hitting with or blocking extreme force, possibly implying that they are made of some type of metal. However, the preview for FLCL Alternative showed Haruko breaking her 1967 Mustang after slicing it through a robot and hitting the ground, a clip from the tail-end of episode six, showing that they do have a limit to how much punishment they can endure before breaking. Haruko and Jinyu modify a saw function on/in theirs, and some episodes of the original series and Alternative show a gun and cannon function Haruko also added in those respective series. Naota's Flying V also has a motor and ripcord on the back, hinting at a saw function that he never utilizes. Design Flcl04.jpg | Rickenbacker 4001 2250637742 be8c7eee52 o.jpg | Gibson EB-0 (left) & Flying V (right) Combo-guitar.png | Gibson EB-0 & Flying V combined Jinyuguitar.png | Fender Jazzmaster Hidomiguitar.png | B.C. Rich Bich FLCLPro106.png | 1967 Model Mustang Model-mustang.png | Mustang Redesign FLCL 18.jpg | Flying V's inner workings FLCL 14.jpg | Flying V front & back FLCL 05.jpg | Rickenbacker functionality Gallery FLCL 16.jpg 61fWMpslwtL SL500 AA300 .jpg FLCLProArt.png FLCLproOfficialArt.png FLCLAltArt.png RoadHaruko.png SplitterHaruko.png HarukoGuitarAlt.png Haruko and Hidomi.png FLCLPro113.png LooPQR_Jinyu_ready_to_fight_.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-8.png Flcl09.jpg Trivia * Although Atomsk owns a guitar, he himself is never shown to use it. * Naota and Atomsk’s guitars are the only known instances of two bats being combined. Category:Concepts Category:Objects Category:FLCL Category:Progressive Category:Alternative